


a second chance at love

by rangerhitomi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: Kai let go of Aichi once. Aichi doesn't plan on letting it happen again.





	a second chance at love

The stars are as bright and clear as the night Kai tried and failed to confess to Aichi years ago.

Standing there, on that cliffside overlooking the ocean, Kai bore his heart in the only way he knew how; Vanguard was his life, and through it Aichi saved him from his loneliness and self-isolation. Only two years later, when he teetered on the edge of despair from losing Aichi, would he come to realize that Aichi was more to him than a rival.

He was always more than that.

There is no quiet ebb and flow of the ocean waves lapping at the cliff. Instead, they are surrounded by friends, laughing and eating and drinking. Kai cooks over an open flame, Aichi praises his cooking. They make idle conversation, Aichi talking at length about star clusters and atmospheric imaging equipment, and it's too convoluted for Kai but he listens as his heart swells with pride over how much hard work Aichi had put into his future. Not that Kai hadn't, exactly, but Vanguard was a simple game compared to the complexities of astrophysics.

Everyone is relaxed, and no one notices when Aichi tugs on Kai's arm and leads him away from the bonfires and food and disappears into the treeline.

There's enough light from the party that Kai can see Aichi clearly; he hadn't led them too far away.

"I missed you," Aichi says, touching a hand to Kai's cheek.

Kai places a hand over Aichi's. He leans into the touch, realizing at that moment how starved for affection he had been for so long. The last time anyone touched him this way was right after his high school graduation, when Aichi had spent hours working himself up to kiss Kai, only to miss his mouth completely. It was the most intimate they'd ever been, because Aichi was too timid and Kai too much a coward. He would regret that for years. "I missed you, too."

Aichi moves closer. Their bodies are nearly touching. He radiates tangible warmth and Kai wants nothing more at that moment than to feel Aichi's body pressed to his.

His hand trembles. He dips his head just enough to invite Aichi in, should he want to take it, and god does he hope Aichi will take it; he parts his lips _just so_ in case fate should decree at last that they come back to one another.

He reaches with his free hand for Aichi's waist, and Aichi closes the gap.

The timidity of youth is gone in the kiss; Kai lets Aichi lead, lips pressed firmly together, then barely touching, light as a feather. Firm, soft, gentle, passionate, tender, loving, _pure._

The essence of Aichi is in every second of the kiss, and Kai revels in it. He longs for more, _more,_ and wonders how he ever went so long without _feeling_ this, this, this, _this_ perfect expression of Aichi's love for him.

When Aichi finally pulls his face away, he twirls a finger in Kai's hair. Even in the dim light, Kai can see the color in Aichi's face. It's relieving, to know that Aichi feels the embarrassment of his boldness. Still, he is not so embarrassed as to move far away. They have separated, yes, but Aichi is still close enough that his body heat reaches Kai.

"What are you going to do next?"

Kai doesn't have to think about it. His mind had been made up since the moment he saw Aichi again. "It's been a while since I've fought in America."

"Mm?" Aichi smiles. "How's your English?"

"Is it easier or harder to learn than French?"

Aichi laughs. "Well, the important thing is that you already know the most commonly used word in the English language."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Aichi leans closer. His smile is infectious. " _The_."

Kai laughs, and it feels good. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe." Aichi holds Kai's hands in his, thumb tracing Kai's knuckles. "We should practice our English together, what do you say, Kai-kun?"

Kai leans in, touching his forehead to Aichi's. "I expect you to teach me the important things."

They stand in silence, save for the distant exasperated yells coming from Ibuki, followed by frantic pleading from what sounded like Kamui, but Kai and Aichi stand still, Aichi's hands on Kai's face and Kai's hands around Aichi's waist, as the earth turns around them, because in that moment, nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a kiss prompt thing I did over on my tumblr (dorunasch) and my twitter (rangerhitomi). It's sort of a prequel companion piece to "my name from your lips," which was a piece I really loved writing.


End file.
